


Bright

by mon_enj



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Illustrations, M/M, very short comic literally a single page, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_enj/pseuds/mon_enj
Summary: They were bound to meet again at some point, this time under very different circumstances.Short comic based on brick quotes!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Illness I had to abandon my original project but I did this soft lil' thing instead :) This was made for the Les Mis big bang 2020 (a big thank you to the mods for all their work and help)!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @mon-enj  
> If image is hard to view on AO3, the link is here: https://mon-enj.tumblr.com/post/617284729308381184/my-contribution-to-thelesmisbigbang-i-had-to


End file.
